Family Guy Meets American Dad 2
by specialman
Summary: The Sequel to Family Guy Meets American Dad. Lois's purse gets stolen while the family is driving to their vacation spot. They stop at the nearest town to find that Stan lives there! Now the family's meet while a certain someone is planning an attack.
1. Stuck

**Stuck**

(All the Griffins are in the car driving to their usual vacation spot)

Peter: This is gonna be great! Just me and Funnel cake all week!

(The family looks at Peter)

Peter: Oh yeah right, you guys too

Peter: (whispers) but funny cake more.

(There see a McDonalds coming up)

Peter: Pit stop!

Lois: Peter we just stop at KFC 10 minutes ago

Meg: Yeah Dad can't we just go?

Peter: No! I'm…. I'm lost and I need directions

Lois: I thought you said before that men can't ask for directions

Peter: Ummmm…… ummmmmmm…… that's only on Tuesdays.

Lois: Oh fine just hurry up

Peter: Okay and while I do that we can get something to eat

(Peter and the family go in. About 20 minutes later they come back out to fight someone had raided their car)

Peter: Crap!

(They search the car)

Lois: My purse is gone! Peter how could you forget to lock the door?

Brian: This is even stupider than the time you watched that T.V. show

(Peter is watching Dora the Explorer)

Dora: Can you help us? Which path is Boots in?

Peter: The red one

Dora: Think hard

Peter: I said the red one

Dora: Is it the blue one?

Peter: Red! That's it!

(Peter runs out the door. You then see him on the T.V. beating up Dora)

Peter: It was Red!

(Back to the McDonalds)

Lois: And we barely have an gas.

Peter: Then we'll just have too drive to the nearest town

Stewie: But who stole Lois purse?

(You see Sand people holding her purse)

Peter: Well let's go

(They drive to the nearest town when they see Stan! It is about 10 o'clock now.)

Peter: Stan is that you?

Stewie: (thinking) Excellent. I'll get to fight my greatest rival again

Stan: Peter! Go to see you, and this must the rest of your Family

Lois: (whispering to Peter) Peter: Who is this guy?

Peter: Oh he's this guy that came to Quahog while you were at your parents.

Brian: Yeah and he's a puppet to America. He thinks America is never wrong.

Chris: Hi Mr. Smith!

Stan: So what brings you to Langley?

Peter: Well Lois lost her purse and we have no money. Do you think we can stay with you?

Stan: Sure, and I'll introduce you to my family. Wait your daughter isn't a terrorist is she?

Peter: No she's just weird

Stan: Great so is my daughter. Let's go

Stan gets in the car and they ride to Stan's house

(Next chapter the family's meets! Read and Review! I saw Online that Stan was from Langley, correct me if I'm wrong)


	2. The Families Meet

**The Families Meet**

(Stan brings the Griffins to his house and they go straight to bed. Francine walks downstairs to see them sleeping in the living room)

Francine: Stan there are robbers in our house!

(Stan runs down the stairs and aims his gun)

Stan: Where! Oh no that's just Peter's family

Francine: Who?

Stan: We met while I went to look for terrorists

Francine: Oh

(It's now breakfast time and both families are sitting down)

Stan: Okay family these people are the Griffins and they'll be staying with us for a few days. Family state you names.

Stan's Family: Francine, Steve, Klaus, Hayley

(Roger walks in)

Roger: Roger

Peter: Oh my god. It's an alien

Stan: Yeah it's a long story.

Peter: Well this is Stewie, Lois, Chris, Meg and Brian

Brain: Yeah for the record I can talk

Francine: No different than Klaus

(The families examine they're counterparts)

Chris: Hi I'm Chris

Steve: I'm Steve, you want to go to the mall later?

Chris: Sure

Meg: Hi want to be friends

Hayley: Are you an activist

Meg: Sure

Hayley: Okay then

Francine: Want to trade recipes?

Lois: that sounds like fun

Klaus: Yes and then you can make out. Do it!

Stewie: Are you even listening to yourself? You want those hags to make out? You're disgusting!

Klaus: I'm German it's what we do

( Roger and Brian stand in front of each other)

Brian: Soo…… want to get a drink?

Roger: I thought you'd never ask

Peter: Um Stan do you think I could get a job somewhere to earn a little money?

Stan: Sure you can get a job at the C.I.A.

Hayley: Oh great dad your going to turn someone else into a mindless C.I.A. agent

Stan: Don't mind Hayley she's just having her period

( Hayley glares at Stan)

Stan: Let's go Peter. Before we leave I want everyone to know that we're at danger level Orange

Lois: What

Hayley: It's some stupid chart he and his C.I.A. buddies made to scare the masses.

Stan: I is not stupid! This is how we know how much danger is in the day. Let's go Peter

(Peter and Stan leave)

(Next chapter is how the families get along with each other and an evil plot is made)


	3. The Plan

**The Plan**

(Stan and Peter at the C.I.A. headquarters trying to get Peter a job)

Registration guy: So what makes you think you would be a good C.I.A. agent?

Peter: Well I don't like terrorists, and I come from a long line of crime fighters. Like my one ancestor Sherlock Griffin

(Cuts to Sherlock Griffin and his Watson that looks like Brain in London)

Sherlock: We finally got these bastards

Watson: Sherlock wait!

(Sherlock brakes the building door and beats up everyone in it)

Sherlock: We finally did it, we defeated…

Watson: The police department

Sherlock: What?

Watson: The police you beat them up

Sherlock: Oh…… well they looked evil right

(Back with Peter and Stan)

Registration guy: you're in

Peter: Do I get a gun?

R guy: you get two

Peter: sweet

(Stan is showing Peter around)

Stan: This is the food court, the bathroom, and the lab

(Peter sees pods and one of them has Will Shatner in them)

Peter: What's he doing here?

Stan: We have reasons to believe he fraternizes with aliens

(He puts on a tape and you see Will on Star Trek)

Peter: That's too bad….. So what does a C.I.A. agent do anyway?

Stan: We just watch for terrorists and criminals

Peter: Okay. So you want to get a beer?

Stan: Sure

(Cuts to Steve and Chris at the mall)

Chris: So what do you do at the mall anyway?

Steve: Pick up on chicks

Chris: Does it work?

Steve: Not really

(Steve and Chris are walking when they see Quagmire)

Chris: Hi Mr. Quagmire

Quagmire: Hi Chris. I'm just on tour and the sights are fine

(He looks at high school girls)

Quagmire: giggity giggity goo

Steve: Hey I know you! Your that Sex offender!

Quagmire: That's me. Hey how would you two like to help me hit on some girls

Chris/Steve: Sure

(Cuts to Meg and Hayley)

Meg: So are we going to a party?

Hayley: An activist party

Meg: Cool

(Cuts to everyone else at the house)

Francine: So it's a marshmallow caesural?

Lois: Yes

Francine: Sounds great

(Brain and Roger walk in drunk)

Brain: So wh-what's for dinner?

Roger: yeah

Francine: Have you two been drinking all day?

Brain: Ma…ma... maybe. Did I e….ever tell y..you how sexy you are?

Lois: yep they've been drinking

(Brain and Roger's stomachs start to gargle)

Brain/Roger: Uh-oh

(They both run in the bathroom)

Lois: I haven't seen anyone this drunk since that meeting

(cuts to President Bush run across the room and giving the German chancellor a back rub. Back to the house Stewie and Klaus are watching from a distance)

Stewie: You know now that I've met you you actually pretty evil.

Klaus: Why thank you

Stewie: So how would you like to help me take over this town and soon the world?

Klaus: What's in it for me?

Stewie: How about a body and Franci…

Klaus: I'll do it

Stewie: Good

(Stewie picks up fish bowl and runs out of the house)


	4. The Attack Begins

**The attack begins**

( Peter and Stan are walking out of the the bar when two men in cloaks attack step in front of them)

Stan: Can we help you?

Man #1: u can die!

( They men take out knives and start to stab Peter and Stan. Stan throws one man over his head but Peter is stabbed. Stan hits the other guy)

Stan: Peter are you okay?

Peter: Yeah it's just cutting into the fat

Stan: Oh ok

(The men get up again)

Stan: Peter you know what this means right

Peter: of course

(Peter rips his cloths off to reveal a disco outfit)

Peter: Dance off!

Stan: Umm…… right

( Eye of the tiger music comes on)

Peter: Dun… dundundun… dundundun

(The men attack peter but he dodges them with his dance moves and punches them to the ground)

Peter: Eye of the tiger…. Ummm something something something

(Peter enentually finishes them off with his dance moves)

Stan: Peter that was amazing, how'd you learn to do that?

Peter: I was a stripper in my younger years and danced to the music that played

(stan grabs one of the men)

Stan: Who sent you?

Man# 2: Ste… Stewie

Peter: What! Stewie! But he's only a one year old

Stan: I don't care he's dangerous and must be taken down

Peter: Your going to beat up a one year old?

Stan: A one year old terrorist

Peter: What makes you think he's a terrorist?

Stan: I have a sixth sense about these things

(cuts to Stan in a jail line up)

Officer: Okay Stan who was the real terrorist?

(Stan see 5 white guys (one with a shirt that says terrorist), and a Spanish guy)

Stan: (points at Spanish guy) it's him

Attention

(If anyone is offended by that I apologize)

(back to story)

Stan: Now all we have to do is find him

Peter: Okay maybe our wife's will know

(they head back to the house. Elsewhere(in the C.I.A. lab) Stewie and Klaus are making a plan)

Klaus: Why are we here

Stewie: to give you a body and make my henchmen

(Stewie takes out Barney, Sesame Street, and Teletubbies tapes)

Klaus: What are you going to do with those?

Stewie: You'll see

(Stewie laughs maniacally)

End of chapter

(sorry for the long wait I was really busy. Next Chapter will get more insight of Chris, Steve, and Quagmire's girl hunt. And what exactly was Stewie planning to do? Find out in the next chapter)


End file.
